This invention relates to protein kinases.
Mitogen-activated protein (MAP) kinases are important mediators of signal transduction from the cell surface to the nucleus. Multiple MAP kinases have been described in yeast including SMK1, HOG1, NPK1, FUS3, and KSS1. In mammals, the MAP kinases identified are extracellular signal-regulated MAP kinase (ERK), c-Jun amino-terminal kinase (JNK), and p38 kinase (Davis (1994) Trends Biochem. Sci. 19:470). These MAP kinase isoforms are activated by dual phosphorylation on threonine and tyrosine.
Activating Transcription Factor-2 (ATF2), ATFa, and cAMP Response Element Binding Protein (CRE-BPa) are related transcription factors that bind to similar sequences located in the promoters of many genes (Ziff (1990) Trends in Genet. 6:69). The binding of these transcription factors leads to increased transcriptional activity. ATF2 binds to several viral proteins, including the oncoprotein E1a (Liu and Green (1994) Nature 368:520), the hepatitis B virus X protein (Maguire et al. (1991) Science 252:842), and the human T cell leukemia virus 1 tax protein (Wagner and Green (1993) Science 262:395). ATF2 also interacts with the tumor suppressor gene product Rb (Kim et al. (1992) Nature 358:331), the high mobility group protein HMG(I)Y (Du et al. (1993) Cell 74:887), and the transcription factors nuclear NF-.kappa.B (Du et al. (1993) Cell 74:887) and c-Jun (Benbrook and Jones (1990) Oncogene 5:295).